Primordial Trickery
by Wisegirl6
Summary: Gaea tricks evryone into thinking that Percy is her spy. He is kidnapped by her and tortured to near death. A war rages and he is the only one who can stop it. But can he convince his family and friends that he is still loyal in time for him to be rescued?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Friends! I know, you are probably thinking that I should be working on my other stories right now. But yesterday while I was reading a story, I had this amazing idea for a story (It will be very different to the other one I was reading). I also have everything in this story sorted out, I just need to type it. Hope you enjoy it,**

**Wisegirl6**

Traitor

Chapter 1: The Dream

Note: This story will be entirely Percys POV

After the giant war my life seemed to be getting better. Once Gaea was defeated the Roman and Greek camps decided to join together to make one even larger camp. More campers came in and were claimed everyday. There was even less monster attacks. Everything was peaceful and calm.

That was until I had the dream.

It had been an ordinary day at camp, same activities, same campers and same Annabeth. Nothing to suggest anything extraordinary would happen. That night, however,as I entered my cabin, I felt like someone was watching me. But when I turned around all I saw was the usual cabins and a few stray campers. Nothing suspicious. I kept my guard up as I got ready for 'lights out'. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_In my dream I was in a dark room. In front of me was Gaea._

_"What are you doing here!"_

_The earth goddess smiled."I have a quest for you, little demigod."_

_"I won't do it. You can't make me!"_

_"Or can I." Her smile stretched into a wide sneer."Jackson, you will do it or your friends will die. Or how about your mother, I hear she lives in New York. Simple enough."_

_I was confused."But you can't. I destroyed you weeks ago!"_

_"Oh, I won't be doing the killing, no, but I have an army of monsters that will be more than happy to do it for me."_

_I knew now that I had no way out. I couldn't protect everyone I cared about at the same time."Fine, you win. I'll do it."_

_"Good. I knew that was good enough reason for you. Now listen closely, I need you to go back to Hubbard Glacier. There is something that I left there I might need in the future. Leave now. Don't tell a soul that you are leaving, but I will allow you to write a note. Now be on your way. If you do not meet my requirements then someone shall die."_

* * *

Then I woke up. The digital clock beside me read 1:12 am. Perfect for making an unseen getaway. I quickly packed my bags and wrohe a quick note to everyone at camp as well as a seperate one to my mom.

I tiptoed over to the pegasus stables and slowly opened the door. Mostof the pegasi were sleeping, except for one.

_Hey Blackjack._

My pegasus turned his head to look at me._ Hey boss. What are you doing up so soon? Are you here to give me sugar-cubes!_

_Blackjack, I will give you all the sugar cubes you want if you can get me to Hubbard Glacier in Alaska._

_Wait, WHAT? Boss, you do know that's beyond the_ _gods' powers. Something goes wrong up there and you are toast!_

_Yeah I know Blackjack, but I need to get there. _

My pegasus sensed my urgency and geustured for me to hop on.

_Let's get this show on the road._

We took off through the night sky and over the sleeping camp.

* * *

I was starting to feel really guilty for making Blackjack carry me all this it was for his safety and everyone elses. Blackjack landed just beside the glacier.

_Ok boss, this is as far as I'll take you._

_No problem Blackjack. Thanks a lot._

I hurried over to the glacier. It was entirely empty except for one wooden chest in the very middle. I slid across the ice over to the chest. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it to reveal... dirt?

No not just dirt, Stones and mud and chuncks of clay. Earth, I thought to myself.

Then I heard laughter. A figure mertalized fro the earth in the chest. Gaea.

A trap. It was all a trap.

**WOW! I feel so awesome right now. YAY! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I already have the next chapter written but before I post that I NEED 10 REVIEWS!**

**Wisegirl6**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Friends! I am so happy to be writing this story so I shall write another chapter for you. Enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 2

Gaea laughed evilly as two earthborn grabbed my arms."Yes little demigod, it was a trap. Now you will stay here with me and no one will ever find you."

"No! My friends will come for me! I left them a note, remember?"

"Do you mean this note?" She said pulling out a large blue envelope I recognised as my note.

"You said-!"

"Oh don't worry, I did leave a note. It's just a bit more to my liking." laughed the goddess.

I clenched my teeth."What did it say!" I growled.

A screen appeared in front of me. Almost like an Iris message that didn't require a rainbow

"Why don't you let your little girlfriend read it to you?"

I gazed at the screen in disbelief as a shot of Annabeth in my cabin appeared. She seemed to be close to tears.

"Dear everyone,

It is time I stopped pretending to be on your side. I am leaving for my true mistress, Gaea. You might have thought you distroyed her, but she is still able to return. Whatever I did and said while with you was fake. I have to admit, I am quite an actor to make you all believe you could trust me. Be prepared for war,

Perseus Jackson."

With that she collapsed in a wave of tears. I had to hold mine back at seeing her so upset.

"oh, is little Perseus upset?" She laughed mockingly."Well let me show you somjething else now." Gaea waved her hand and a new image appeared on the screen; the Olympian throne room.

Zeus was holding 'my' note. But unlike Annabeth he was furious.

"TRAITOR!" He yelled,"THAT BOY HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE POSEIDON! HE IS A TRAITOR, A LIAR AND A THIEF!"

Dad stood up, a look of pure rage on his face."My son is no traitor, Zeus!"

"Look for yourself then!" He yelled shoving the note in my dads face. He quickly skimed over the letter. He dropped the note back into Zeus' hand and sat back down on his throne, his head in his hands.

"Is it true?" Asked Apollo, griping his throne.

"Yes." Came the weak reply.

With another laugh Gaea swiped her hand through the image.

"You might have them believing you but I still won't fight them!"

"Oh you won't be fighting them. Perseus here will."

From the earth in the chest formed another figure. The figure began taking shape, until it was a perfect copy of me. But there was something different about him. He had a maniacal glint in his eyes and an ugly sneer on his face. It was very clear that he was pure evil.

"Hello." He said in a voice just like mine.

"No! They will never believe that you're me!" I protested.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I mean they didn't really know you, now did they?" laughed Gaea. "So while Perseus over here is fighting in a war, I willbe keeping you here. I want you to meet torturer. Yes, he is worse then he sounds." She guestured to another evil earthborne holding a spiked whip.

"Hello Jackson. Let me tell you, this will not be fun for you." He laughed as he approached me with the whip.

**WOAH! DRAMATIC ENDING! whell there's another chapter. I will start on the next one soon. I estimate that thee will be about 6 or seven chapters in this story. Well I hope you enjoyed. **

**I WOULD LIKE 5 REVIEWS SO I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Wisegirl6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Friends! I am so sorry for not updating but I was at a sleep away camp all last week. Because I took so long you all get virtual cookies! (::),**

**Wisegirl6**

**Six Months Later**

The pain was almost unbearable. I was whipped beaten and broken. Blood was almost everywhere on me. It stained my black hair, and very little of my skin remained its original tan colour.  
There was also the fact that my friends and family thought I didn't love them. That was almost as unbearable as the physical torture.

I lay on the ground, quiet and unmoving. My breath came in ragged gasps as I blinked the blood out of my eyes.  
Gaia had told me that they were goimg to war with the fake copy of me, and of course I had to be watching.

A sceen mertalized close enough for me so that I could see it without having to move much. On it the two armies faced each other, Cmp Halfblood once again guarding Olympus. Gaia and the Olympians squared off at the front, glaring madly at the opposing army. Behind the gods I saw my friends; Grover, Thalia, Nico Annabeth, everyone from camp. They all wore looks of grim determination.

Clearly this was anyones win.

Then, someone came out from behind Gaia. It was the fake me, his eyes filled with malice.  
I heard murmurs and whispersd through the crowd. My eyes wandered to Annabeth

She was staring at him, her eyes brimming with tears and her lip trembling.  
Grover didn't look much better.  
Thalia and Nico still looked grim, but Thalia looked more angry, whereas Nico looked sad

I wondered why Thalia might be so mad at me, I mean other than the fact that I was evil. The it hit me.  
Luke. She thought I was just like Luke. Another friend who had left her. A traitor.

I tore my eyes away from the image, it was too hard to look at. I snuck a quick glance at my dad. He looked at the fake as if his worst fears had been confirmed.

Then the fighting started

* * *

I wanted badly to stop watching, but I neededto know what was happening. 'I' fought like madman, hacking and slicing at whoever came into reach. Luckily, he wasn't able to kill anyone but he did wound quite a few.  
Then he went for Annabeth.

Her back was turned to him and she was fighting a giant scorpion. With a single move she sliced right through the monster and it dissolved into yellow dust. She turned around just in time to see a sword pointed at her neck Annabeth kicked him in the stomach and he went flying backwards. At that exact moment a monster turned around holding a long sword, it impaled him right in the chest.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out waws Annabeth crying "NO!"as the fake fell to the ground, clearly dead.

**WOW!~ I know thischapter wasd kinda short but I promise the next one will be bigger. I am super sorry for not updating sooner,**

**Wisegirl6**

**I want at least 20 reviews before I post my next chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Friends! Thank you to anyone who reviewed to keep my story alive! This chapter is to celebrate the fact that I can still write the story! This chapter will be a bit small, but only because the next chapter will be a giant battle and will take hours for me to write. I hope you like it,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 4

I stared up at the clouds, willing them to move. I had devised a rescue plan. The problem was this plan involved a whole army of half-bloods, not one, badly wounded person.  
Gaia was trying to taunt me. The earth goddesss had moved me onto a glacier almost a kilometer away from Canada. So close to being in the gods' power, yet still much too far. What's worse, I was metres away from the water. I could feel it, so welcoming after months of doing nothing but half bleed to death on a piece of ice.

Suddenly the sun shone through the clouds. I could'ave smiled if it hadn't hurt to much. I pulled out my last golden _drachma_. I willed the ice into a vapour-like screen above me.  
_Please let this work._ I prayed as I tossed it into the mist.  
"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

The _drachma_ clattered to the ground, way too far for me to reach again. I silently cursed myself, this plan was doomed to fail. Iris was a goddess, which meant she had no power in Alaska. If only I had another coin. I dug inside my pockets desprately. I smiled with relief as I pulled one out.

I may not be able to talk through Iris, but there was a friend who could help me out.  
"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

To say Chiron was shocked to see me was an understatement. His expression was more like Oh-My-Gods-Aren't-You-Dead-And-Kinda-Evil-Why-Are-You-Bleeding-To-Death expression.  
I took advantage of his silence and began to speak."Chiron, I don't have much time." The simple sentance left me gasping for breath. "It was all, Gaia's trick. Kidnapped me, make a decoy."  
"A decoy? It wasn't you that died?"  
"Obviously." I answered cheekily.  
We sat in a slightly awkward silence as Chiron took that in."Where are you?"  
"Alaska, but I am not far from Canada's border. Please Chiron, I can't keep this up for much-."  
The screen faded as the water fell back down onto the ice.

I just hoped Gaia wouldn't find out about my Iris message. She would find out soon enough however, if Chiron deemed me loyal to Olympus. I hoped so.

This was my last chance.

**Well, there's another chapter! I am sooooooo happy that I get to continue this story and want to give a thank yu to whoever reviewed to keep my story alive. But I still need more reviews if i'm to keep writing, I spend so much time writing chapters I need people to like what i'm writing or i'll just stop writing,**

**Wisegirl6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Friends! Sorry for not updating but I was sooooo busy with school. This is only a preview but I will get back to you with the full chapter soon,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 5

Percy (duh, who else?)

I could hear the army from my position on the glacier. Gaia had moved me yet again to a new spot that was mere metres from Canada **(AN: MY HOMELAND! ;D). **She was obviously hoping for the Olympians to join the fight.

I weakly raised my head and gazed at a glacier that was barely over the border. My breath caught in my throat, they were there. I don't just mean a small rescue squad like for a quest, I mean _every _friendly demigod, god and even monster. Right up in the front was my dad. He gripped his trident so tightly I was surprised it hadn't snapped in two yet. Next to him stood Annabeth, looking more ddetermined than I had ever seen her.

"Welcome, demigods and gods. Did you miss me?" Gaia questioned gloatingly.  
Zeus stepped up past Poseidon to the front of the crowd. "Gaia, give us Perseus Jackson or we will be forced to resort to desprate measures." In my opinion he didn''t sound very convincing.  
Gaia didn't think so either. She laughed." And what will you do then, fight me? No hero will come to your rescue now. I have made sure of that." The Earth goddess guestured toward me.  
I could hear the army talking as they caught sight of me lying on the ice. I definately wasn't going to be saving anyone. My breathing was short and raspy, all my bones aching, and my vision darkening.  
"He won't even survive ten minutes he is so weak. I could save him the trouble and snap his neck now-." She paused as if the idea thrilled her."But, I shall assume that you will want to try to heal him. Here, take him." A couple of monsters lifted me up and threw me across the ice. I tried not to cry out in pain.  
I heard my name being shouted and a pair of strng hands gently lifted me up and brought me into friendlier territory. I was barely concious, but I could still make out the sound of swords clashing.  
The battle had begun.

**I am sorry friends but I am so busy and this is all I have time for. I will update the rest of this chapter hopefully soon.**  
**Please check out my story: Butter, Strangers, And Foam Bats: A Chaos Story.**

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: Wisegirl666**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Friends! Sorry for not updating but I was sooooo busy with school. This is only a preview but I will get back to you with the full chapter soon,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 5

Percy (duh, who else?)

I could hear the army from my position on the glacier. Gaia had moved me yet again to a new spot that was mere metres from Canada **(AN: MY HOMELAND! ;D). **She was obviously hoping for the Olympians to join the fight.

I weakly raised my head and gazed at a glacier that was barely over the border. My breath caught in my throat, they were there. I don't just mean a small rescue squad like for a quest, I mean _every _friendly demigod, god and even monster. Right up in the front was my dad. He gripped his trident so tightly I was surprised it hadn't snapped in two yet. Next to him stood Annabeth, looking more ddetermined than I had ever seen her.

"Welcome, demigods and gods. Did you miss me?" Gaia questioned gloatingly.  
Zeus stepped up past Poseidon to the front of the crowd. "Gaia, give us Perseus Jackson or we will be forced to resort to desprate measures." In my opinion he didn''t sound very convincing.  
Gaia didn't think so either. She laughed." And what will you do then, fight me? No hero will come to your rescue now. I have made sure of that." The Earth goddess guestured toward me.  
I could hear the army talking as they caught sight of me lying on the ice. I definately wasn't going to be saving anyone. My breathing was short and raspy, all my bones aching, and my vision darkening.  
"He won't even survive ten minutes he is so weak. I could save him the trouble and snap his neck now-." She paused as if the idea thrilled her."But, I shall assume that you will want to try to heal him. Here, take him." A couple of monsters lifted me up and threw me across the ice. I tried not to cry out in pain.  
I heard my name being shouted and a pair of strong hands gently lifted me up and brought me into friendlier territory. I was barely concious, but I could still make out the sound of swords clashing.  
The battle had begun.

* * *

After a few minutes of rapid blinking I could see blurry outlines of people standing over me. I was lying down on the ice, trying to even out my breathing. I tried focusing on whoever was in front of me. Standing directly over me holding my hand was Annabeth Chase, tears in her eyes and her lips quivering.  
"Annabeth," I said weakly.  
She gripped my hand. "Hey, seaweed brain."  
Even though I was dying the use of my old nickname still made me smile. I realized that there was someone else standing behind her. It was my father Poseidon.  
"Hey dad." I said to him.  
He nodded at me. "Hello Percy." I noticed that there were some tears in his eyes as well. I hadn't realized that he cared so much about me."Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't come to look for you and I believed that you had gone to Gaea's side."  
I smiled and winced at the same time. My breaths were now short and ragged. I knew that Gaea was right, I only had minutes left to live. "Its fine. Gaea had everyone tricked pretty well. If it had happened to anyone else I probably would have belived it too."  
I began to have a coughing fit. It felt as if there was liquid nails in my lungs, making it nearly impossible to breathe.  
"Percy!" Annabeth said as she grpped my hand harder. "You'll be fine. I'm going to get Apollo." With that she tore away into the battle that was just a few feet away.  
I heard the sound of what sounded like the worlds largest cow giving birth and I saw the Minotaur running toward me. Ever though my sword was in my pocket I knew I was in no condition to fight. Just when I thought he was going to sink a very nasty looking ax into my stomach he was blocked by my father's trident. They began a heated duel, neither of them gaining the advantage.

I needed to fight. I needed to help my friends, but how? I tilted my head in one direction **(1D!)** and looked out over the water. Wait, _the water!_ I began pushing myself toward the edge of the glacier. Every movement hurt me but I wasn't ready to give up hope. Now I couldn't breathe, whatever had gotten into my lungs was overflowing them. In one desprate attemp I hurled myself into the water. My vision returned and cuts and bruises began to heal. Broken bones mended themselves in seconds. I gulped air as I stretched my aching joints. I brought out my sword and let the water propell me to the surface.

Gaea better be ready, because I am going to kill her now. Forever.

**DUH DUH DUH! yay! I updated for you guys, there might be another two chapters, maybe only one. Whatever!**

**Follow me on Instagram: Wisegirl666**

**Wisegirl6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Friends! So sorry for disappearing for a long time like that but I was really busy. Hope you like the chapter,**

**Wisegirl6**

Percy

Gaea lookeed at me with godly fire burning in her eyes. "You!" she screamed at me. "You were supposed to die! You were not to fight this battle!"

The fighting froze all around us. Even the demigods one strike away from another dead monster had paused to see me and Gaea stand off.

I glared at her. "Your plan had more holes in it than swiss cheese. And now you're going to pay for what you did to me." I gave a loud battle cry and the fighting resumed. I desprately wanted to find Annabeth or Grover and protect them but I knew I was the only one who defeat Gaea.

I charged into battle with Riptide glitning in the sunlight. Without a second glance I began hacking at the earth goddess, my sword a bronze blur. But like her son Anteaus** (A.N: think Battle Of The Labyrinth.) **my slashes would heal immediately.

"Foolish demigod. Starting a battle you can not finish. I will distroy you!" Gaea pulled a long sword out from the chest of a fallen demigod, making me wince. Within a second she had engaged me in battle.

Don't be fooled by the fact that she's an evil earth-lady, she's still a pretty good fighter. With long powerful blows she attempted to injur me, I was at a big disadvantage with no armour. I went on defense and attempted to block all her blows.

She faked alow cut to my stomach and brough the hilt up on my head. I fell backwards and my vision went fuzzy. Gaea helt up her sword above me, preparing to make the final blow. It came down within inches of chest before something caught her in the neck, throwing her off balance.  
"Get away from my son, " dad commanded with a cold fury. He bought his trident up and raked the side of her face.  
Gaea howled in pain but the gashes closed up once more.  
I stood up unsurely, bracing myself for attack. I stabbed at her middle but she blocked with the tip of her sword.

Now the scales were even: Two against one.

**Yeah I know, I'm horrible 'cause I said this chapter would be the full battle but I am really lazy today and I just want to get this up and posted. Plesae review I'm only a few away from 40! **

**Follow me on Instagram:Wisegirl666**

**Wisegirl6**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy

Gaea was obviously very powerful. Her and dad squared off while I battled the earthborns that she sent to keep me busy. This duel would last until me or my dad dropped with exhaustion. From there on it would be an easy kill for her.

I noticed something as my dad gave her a futile blow to to the head. Even though we were standing on a glacier, which was frozen water not earth, she could heal herself. Since she was made of earth she was using _herself _to heal. I had an idea.  
I rejoined the battle. I fought with a renewed effort. My dad brought his strength up to match.  
The earth goddess glared at our attempts to beat her. She smiled evily at me.  
I locked swords with her and risked a glance behind me. A tougher, much larger earthborn then I had fought before was seneaking up on Poseidon. I broke away from my battle just as he was about to stab him in the back.  
Sparks flew as our swords collided.

The distraction worked well. Gaea had enough time to get a lucky slash to my sword arm. I dropped my sword and fell to the ground in pain.  
My dad roared in outrage. He stabbed the earthborn through the chest and turned back to Gaea without hesitation.  
Now it was personal.

I moved my hand from over my wound. The cut was pretty deep and went from my forearm to my shoulder. The pain was hot and blinding.

Everything seemed to freeze in front of me. I saw Grover and some satyrs fighting using whatever nature magic they could in this barren landscape. I saw Thalia and Nico dueling back to back. I saw Annabeth fiercely battling anyone that came within stabbing distance.  
All of them came here for me, to fight and get me back.

It was like a shock of reality. I had lived with injuries much worse than this for months on end, I could get through this. If it was for my friends and family I could get through anything.I Picked up Riptide from where it had fallen on the ice.  
My movements were slow and jerky. I could only fight with my one arm, the one which I could barely feel.  
Dad looked at me like I was insane. "Percy, stop," he hissed at me through clenched teeth. "I don't want you to get injured any more tha you already have." His eyes pleaded with me to give up on this.  
I shook my head. "Your concern is touching, really, but I _can _do this," I whispered defiantly. I pushed him out of the way and fought Gaea on my own. My thoughts drifted to the people fighting around me and that kept me going through the pain. Sweat poured down my face.  
Sensing my exhaustion, dad took his place beside me.

Gaea seemed overwhelmed. We seemed to be beating her. The earth goddess stepped backwards and switched to defense. We were getting closer to edge of the glacier, inch by inch.  
But my look of triumph quickly morphed into horror.  
Dad fell to the ground. What was supposed to be a defensive maneuver turned into an attack and Gaea had seen her chance. She stabbed him in the chest and pushed him backwards. I kept fighting, knowing that his injuries would close and he would be fine soon. But it didn't happen. Instead of ichor, the golden blood of the gods, red stained the ice around us.  
In Alaska his godly powers didn't work.  
"No!" I cried and pushed Gaea away from him. I needed to defeat her and get my dad back to the mainland or else he would die.  
I gritted my teeth and snarled at her.  
Gaea looked almost happy."That's right, little demigod. Your father will perish in this land and you won't be able to do anything to save him." Our hilts clashed and she sneered.

I broke away and took a second to gather my thoughts. I _needed _to beat her. I roared and enterede the duel again.  
Gaea didn't stand a chance. I was too angry, too strong, I hated her too much. With each blow she stumbled back a few feet.

Soon we stood at the edge with my sword aimed at her neck. But before I could make the fatal strike she begged for my aligence once more. "Perseus the gods are evil." she wailed at me. "They will desert you as soon as you need them. They do not care for you."  
"You're one to talk," I snarled. "You kidnapped me, tortured me, and you're still trying to kill me! And now I'm going to kill you." With that I pushed my sword though her throat and she fell from the side of the glacier and fell into the ocean.  
I watched as she dissolved into dirt and was scattered beneath the waves.

I felt someone crash into me. Annabeth. I pulled her close andwrapped my arms around her. She clutched my shirt so tightly in her fists that I was almost positive that she would never let go. I buried my face in her hair and took in her sweet scent. She pulled away and kissed me. The feeling was so amzing after so many months alone.  
I heard people calling my name. I broke the kiss and turned to meet them, smiling broadly. The smile melted off of my face as quick as it had come. I could see over Nico's shoulder, a body lying on the ice. I dfropped Annabeth's hand and ran.

Through all the commotion I had almost forgotten that my father was mortally injured. I pushede through the small crowd surrounding him. The god of the sea was lying motionless on the ice, his face ashen.  
I fell to my knees next to Apollo. The medicine god looked at me with pity.  
"Is he still alive? Can you heal him?" I questioned him.  
He lookeed next to hopeless. "Percy, he's still breathing but that wound would be hard to heal even with my powers. I don't think there's anything I can I do." He put a hand on my shoulder.  
I put my face in my hands. He couldn't just die, he was a god. This was all my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have healed myself before, if I had just died he might still be alive. I stood up frantically. "The water! The water will still heal him, I know it will."

There was a flurry of activity as everyone scrambled to get any water they could. But there was no way to get the water from hundreds of feet below. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt a tug in my gut and a thin trail of water snaked up the glacier and over to my dad. The wound closed over and he opened his eyes. I could finally breathe again.  
Annabeth collapsed next to me. and put her arm around me.  
I don't know whether it was blood-loss or just exhaustion, but the next thing I did was black out.

**Oh my glob. I. Just, wrote. a. 1000. word. chapter. in. less. than. an. hour. I'm. so. freaking. tired. UGH! Sorry for not updating, but I was suffering from some major writer's block. The next chapter will be up in a day or two! U hope you liked this chapter!**

**Wisegirl6**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Friends (Who probably hate me)! I'm the sorriest person in the world for not updating, and I promise that the next wait will not be as long. This could be considered the last chapter but I'm planning on one more little chapter about Percy and him mom reuniting again after, like, 6 months, but if you guys don't want it I can just leave the story where it is. Well whatever, I guess that's all,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 8

"You're going to have to be faster than that," I shouted at Annabeth as she made a futile effort at swimming away from me.  
My girlfriend didn't respond. Instead she flipped onto her back and stuck her tongue out at me.  
It felt good to be swimming with Annabeth back at camp again. It was almost as if the last 6 months had been a dream, well, more of a nightmare.

After the battle me and Annabeth had tried to start right where we had left off. It hadn't been easy trying to forget the past and look to the future but with my Wisegirl's help I knew that I could make it through.

I darted around her with my arms out, preparing to catch her.  
She responded with a shriek before backpedaling towards the dock. But I wasn't about to let her go that easily.

I started laughed happily before cutting it off suddenly with a gasp. I sank beneath the blue water, letting bubbles escape my mouth to let Annabeth know that I was here. I could faintly hear her calling my name. She sounded strained.  
Suddenly I rocket towards her and pulled her into my arms, still underwater. We sunk to the bottom and I formed a small air bubble that surrounded us so that we could breathe.

Annabeth pulled away, looked angry. "Percy, I thought you were hurt or something. Never do that again, please."  
I was at a loss for words. Why was she angry? I was just joking around, normally we would just laugh and she would push me mock-angrily.  
But this time she was serious, her lips were pursed and her grey eyes were stormy.  
Without an explaination she launched herself into my arms, her head in my shoulder. "Please, never again. Don't leave me again," she sobbed into my camp shirt.

I held her tighter. This was obviously bigger than me just playing a joke on her. "I don't understand."  
Annabeth lifted her head, tear tracks still on her face. "Percy, you were gone for six months. Just after I thought that I could go to sleep without worrying about if you were alive or not you disappeared again," she cried, letting all of the emotions that she had pent up rush out.

I was silent. Annabeth was normally so strong. I guess losing me constantly had taken a larger toll on her than I had first thought. "Hey," I said drawing her head closer to mine so that we were looking directly into each others' eyes. "I promise that if I can help it I will never leave you again, _never." _I meant every word.

We sat like that for a while, just holding each other close. After a while she spoke, "I love you Percy."  
I didn't even hesitate to say, "I love you Annabeth."

* * *

It seemed that Gaia was gone for good now. Camp was peaceful, with less monster attacks than ever before. I took the time to catch up with my family and friends. Being surrounded by people was such an amazing thing after being in solitude for half a year.

I struggled to pretend that I was exactly the same after my time with Gaia. I didn't want to trouble anyone with the fact that I had nightmares every night, waking up from each one thinking that I was still on the glacier.

I also had a few new scars to add to the ever-growing array of them across my body. Even though the water had healed me some of the more serious injuries had left scars. The most prominent one was a scar that ran from my right shoulder to just below my left armpit. That injury was still fresh in my mind, it had been the first whip slash. The first wave of what would evolve to be an entire ocean of pain.

But I tried to not let what happened in the past phase me. My life was pretty good right now, great in fact. I just needed to do what I had always done:

Uncap Riptide and face the problem head on.

**WOOOOOOOO! Celebratory party! Eveyone who wants to attend must bring reviews! I have to say though, it has been good writing for you guys and even better getting all of those amazing reviews. I really hope you like this story and I encourage you to check out my other stories. This is really an amazing feeling right now, happy, but still sad. If you guys want the bonus chapter with Sally and Paul and Annabeth and Percy in it I suggest that you review! Oh my gosh! Still can't believe I actually finished a story! UGGGGGHHHHH!**

**Again, thanks so much!**

**Wisegirl6**


End file.
